Outposts
Outposts are safe heavens away from your base, allowing you to switch characters and resupply. About Outposts Outposts are essential assets for your community's survival. Every Outpost have the following in common: * A safe zone with a radius of 65m around the Outpost, not allowing zombies to spawn in the vicinity, * a Locker to deposit and withdraw items, and * the ability to switch characters when you're there. With the remote Lockers you're able to access the same items you already deposited at your base or at other Outposts. Because of this they make looting much easier since you don't have to travel home any time your Backpack gets full. As for switching characters, it has the same perks as the remote Locker. If your character gets hurt or tired you don't have to travel back home to switch to someone else to carry on with your endeavours. Most locations can be made into an Outpost. Claming Outposts will cost you some Influence and an Outpost Slot. Depending on the Outpost's type, the cost can vary, however each Outpost takes up only one Slot. Some outpost types will also have daily upkeep costs. Claimed Outposts can also be abandoned if you don't need them anymore. 60% of the Outpost's cost and the Outpost Slot will be refunded when doing so. Outpost Slots are mainly provided by your Command Center and its Facility Mods. If you have the Daybreak DLC, you can also get +1 Slot by recruiting a Red Talon Contractor with the Hacking Quirk Skill. When playing with the Heartland DLC you can also get +1 Slot by turning IzzBee into a Hero. There are 12 Outpost types in the game. You can see more infromation about each below. Simple Outposts Simple Outposts only provide the things mentioned in the previous section. They're only useful if you really need an Outpost quickly and will probably abandon it afterwards. Outpost cost: 250 Influence Espresso Outposts Boosts morale and crafts fatigue-postponing consumables. Espresso Outposts provide +3 Morale for everyone in your community and unlocks you a Facility Action to craft Shots of Espresso using Food. Outpost Cost: 275 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 5 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Food Outposts Provides food each day. Food Outposts provide you with 1 Food per day. In Nightmare Zone they provide you with 1.5 Food per day. Outpost Cost: 300 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 28 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Meds Outposts Provides meds each day. Meds Outposts provide you with 1 Meds per day. Outpost Cost: 300 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 9 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Ammo Outposts Provides ammo each day. Ammo Outposts provide you with 1 Ammo per day. Outpost Cost: 300 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 5 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Materials Outposts Provides materials each day. Materials Outposts provide you with 1 Materials per day. Outpost Cost: 300 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 10 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Fuel Outposts Provides fuel each day. Fuel Outposts provide you with 1 Fuel per day. Outpost Cost: 300 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 11 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Beds Outposts Provides two beds. Beds Outposts provide +2 Beds for your community. They're a great alternative of the Sheltered Beds and Outdoor Beds facilities. Outpost cost: 400 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 63 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Signal Booster Outposts Reduces cooldowns on radio options by 20%. Signal Booster Outposts reduce the cooldown of your radio commands by 20%. Outpost cost: 400 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 9 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Artillery Outposts Provides artillery strikes over the radio. Artillery Outposts unlock you the Artillery Strike Radio Command, allowing you to mark an area where you want to request a barrage to wipe out any threat. Outpost cost: 500 Influence Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 3 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Water Outposts Provides base-wide water so long as we have fuel (consumes 1 fuel per day). Water Outposts provide water for all of your facilities while it also gives +1 Morale for everyone in your community. Outpost cost: 1000 Influence + 1 Fuel per day Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 5 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: Placeholder Power Outposts Provides base-wide power so long as we have fuel (consumes 2 fuel per day). Power Outposts provide power for all of your facilities while it also gives +5 Morale for everyone in your community. Outpost cost: 2000 Influence + 2 Fuel per day Outpost Locations: Cascade Hills: Placeholder Drucker County: 3 Locations Meagher Valley: Placeholder Trumbull Valley: PlaceholderCategory:Base Management